guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Georges Pléville Le Pelley
thumb|260px|Les Mémoires de Georges Pléville Le Pelley, éditées par Les Cahiers culturels de la Manche.thumb|260px|Fêtes pour Pléville Le Pelley. Georges-René Le Pelley de Pléville, surnommé, après 1789, Pléville Le Pelley, est né à Granville, le 18 juin 1726, et mort à Paris le 2 octobre 1805. Il est enterré au cimetière du Champ du repos sous Montmartre le lendemainMonique Le Pelley-Fonteny, Gilles Désiré dit Gosset, Michèle Chartrain, Mémoires d'un marin granvillais, Les Cahiers culturels de la Manche, Conseil général de la Manche.. Membre de la famille Le Pelley du Cotentin, Georges Le Pelley de Pléville fait de bonnes études, mais il choisit de s'embarquer comme mousse. Il part au Canada et aux Antilles. Après des études de mathématiques et d'hydrographie, il devient officier corsaire. Pléville a la jambe droite emportée par un boulet. Le chevalier de Pléville s'engage dans la Marine royale en 1758''Dictionnaire des marins francs-maçons, gens de mer et professions connexes aux XVIIIe, XIXe et XXe siècles: travaux de la loge maritime de recherche La Pérouse'', Jean-Marc Van Hille, Association ponantaise d'histoire maritime, L'Harmattan, 2011.. Lieutenant de frégate, il est atteint par un boulet qui lui enlève sa jambe de bois. Après la guerre on le retrouve capitaine de port à La Martinique, puis en 1767 capitaine de port à Marseille. En 1778, Pléville s'embarque sur le Languedoc, que monte le comte d'Estaing, et il fait avec ce vaisseau toute la campagne d'Amérique. A son retour en France il apprend qu'il est nommé capitaine de vaisseau. Il accueille la Révolution avec enthousiasme et est nommé Vice-amiral. En 1794, Pléville est appelé à faire partie des comités de la marine et du commerce, et ses conseils sages et désintéressés y sont d'une grande utilité. L'année suivante il est envoyé à Ancône et à Corfou pour y organiser le service de la marine. Il assiste au congrès de Lille, en qualité de ministre plénipotentiaire, afin d'y traiter de la paix. Pendant le cours de cette mission, Pléville est nommé Ministre de la Marine et des Colonies. Napoléon fait de lui un des premiers Sénateurs et grands officiers de la Légion d'honneur. Il est aussi chevalier de l'ordre royal et militaire de Saint-Louis et de l'ordre de CincinnatusMonique Le Pelley-Fonteny, Gilles Désiré dit Gosset, Michèle Chartrain, Mémoires d'un marin granvillais, Les Cahiers culturels de la Manche, Conseil général de la Manche.. Pléville Le Pelley est sur tous les plans un homme d’exception : un grand marin et un corsaire de premier ordre d’un courage physique rare. La façon dont il sauve la frégate l’Alarme alors que personne n’ose tenter quelque chose est digne d’un roman d’aventures : n’oublions pas qu’il est unijambiste… Il n’hésite pas non plus à mettre en danger sa réputation et sa carrière, au mépris de ses ordres dans une époque où les têtes tombent facilement, en soutenant Vence injustement accusé. Enfin son désintéressement tout au long de sa carrière et son refus de se servir est tout à fait remarquable alors que sous l’Ancien Régime il est d’usage admis que tout fonctionnaire se serve au passage, et sous le Directoire l’un des régimes les plus corrompus qu’ait connu la France. Ce désintéressement et cette honnêteté le conduiront, lui et sa famille, au seuil de la misère en plusieurs moments, en particulier à l’époque de ses fonctions à Marseille. L'amiral Pléville Le Pelley, brave sans forfanterie, travailleur acharné, administrateur au désintéressement sans bornes, est de ceux que l'histoire laisse dans l'ombre. Seuls quelques enfants de sa petite patrie granvillaise et de rares historiens sauvent de l'oubli la noble figure de ce patriote sans peur, de ce républicain sans reproche, et de cet homme honnête. Sa statue à Granville datant de 1907 est détruite en 1942, par le gouvernement de Vichy, du fait de son appartenance à la franc-maçonnerie''Dictionnaire des marins francs-maçons, gens de mer et professions connexes aux XVIIIe, XIXe et XXe siècles: travaux de la loge maritime de recherche La Pérouse'', Jean-Marc Van Hille, Association ponantaise d'histoire maritime, L'Harmattan, 2011. . Son portrait le plus connu est au musée du Vieux Granville et une nouvelle statue domine le port de sa ville natale. On peut voir son buste au château de Versailles, mais le Sénat en possède un double qu’il n’expose plus dans sa Grande Galerie. * * * * * Ap26.jpg|Bataille de Grenade. * * * * * * * * * * DU TEMPS DE L'ANCIEN RÉGIME . Ses origines . thumb|240px|Plan et profil de Granville en 1680.thumb|240px|Le manoir Saint-Nicolas à Granville. thumb|240px|Pierre du manoir Le Pelley, comte et vice-amiral. Dans les Mémoires d’un marin granvillais, qu’il écrit après le décès, en 1780 et 1783, de sa femme, Marie Ursule Rambaud, et leur unique fils, Georges Le Pelley de Pléville consacre les premières pages à l’importance de sa famille avant sa naissance et à sa déchéance du temps de sa jeunesse. L'Annuaire de la noblesse de France et des maisons souveraines de l'Europe, de 1900, nous dit que : La famille Le Pelley ou Le Pelé est originaire du Cotentin et y est très anciennement citée. Elle a possédé les terres et seigneuries de Basse-Lande, Beaujardin, les Fontaines, Fontenelle, Fonteny, Longchamps, les Jonquais on Jonchères, les-Cerisiers, le Manoir, les Monts, Pléville, Verbisson, etc. ... Ses descendants ont formé de nombreux rameaux qui se distinguèrent entre eux sous le nom de ces terres, joints au nom patronymique de Le PelleyLe Pelley, Annuaire de la noblesse.. Georges Le Pelley de Pléville les cite presque tous, de Hugues Le Pelley, officier volontaire, propriétaire d’une campagne assés considérable, vivant du temps de Charles VII (1403-1461). En 1439, lors de la fondation d'une forteresse sur le roc de Granville, Hugues Le Pelley est un des premiers à s'établir dans la cité nouvelle qui s'y forme. En 1445, lorsque Charles VII érige la nouvelle ville en bourgeoisie et lui octroie de nombreux privilèges, il est cité parmi les principaux habitants. Sa descendance riche et puissante s'allie à toutes les grandes familles de Granville : Pigeon, Yset, Dry, Le Sauvage, Campion, Le Mengonnet, etc., et contribue de ses deniers à la construction du môle de Granville et au développement du port et du commerce maritime. Leurs armoiries présentent une analogie certaine avec une famille, maintenue dans sa noblesse, d'ancienne extraction, qui porte pour armes : D'argent chargé d'un pal de sable, accosté de deux demi vols d'aigle, de gueules, au chef aussi de gueulesLe Pelley, Annuaire de la noblesse.. Son arrière-grand-père Pierre Joseph Le Pelley du Manoir, sieur du Manoir, maire de Granville, baptisé à Granville le 7 septembre 1630 et décédé à Granville, le 17 octobre 1680, est un des premiers à armer des navires pour la pêche à l'île de Terre-Neuve et sur ses bancs. Il possède le manoir Saint-Nicolas. La légende parle d'une chambre pleine d'or''Pléville-Le-Pelley : mousse, corsaire, officier de vaisseau, amiral, ministre de la Marine, 1726-1805'', Fougeray Du Coudrey Raoul, A. Dior (Granville) 1905. . Il épouse Perrette Yset, dont il a : Le grand-père de Georges, Jacques Le Pelley du Manoir (1658-1726) écuyer, garde du corps du roi Louis XIV , gouverneur de Granville = commandant pour le Roy à GranvilleLes Officiers bleus dans la marine française au XVIIIe siècle, Volume 25 de Centre de recherches d'histoire et de philologie de la IVe section de l'Ecole pratique des Hautes Etudes: Hautes études médiévales et modernes, Jacques Aman, Librairie Droz, 1976., armateur, mariée à Anne-Françoise de La Pigannière, fille d’un vicomte d’Avranches, veuve d'un chevalier, seigneur et patron (= majeur) de Sartilly. C'est un aïeul qui va dissiper au jeu les 600.000 livres de la fortune familiale et les 2/3 de la dot de sa femme. Le 18 juillet 1695, Granville commandée par le sieur Jacques Le Pelley Dumanoir, est bombardée par la flotte anglaise. Malgré la grande quantité de bombes, la ville n'est ni prise, ni détruiteGranville, chronologie. Il est père entre autres de : IV. Robert-Pierre le Pelley, écuyer, sieur de Fontenelle et du Manoir, officier, né à Granville le 1er novembre 1690, épouse Marie Gigeon de Kermain, et a trois fils, dont : V. Louis-Pierre-Étienne Le Pelley du Manoir, écuyer né à Granville le 19 décembre 1733, épouse à Granville Jeanne-Elisabeth Lucas de Lezeaux, fille de Charles-Marie Lucas de Lezeaux, seigneur de Saint-Pair et de Saint-Aubin des Pruaux, et d'Yvonne-Vincente Bondin. Ils ont deux fils et deux filles, dont : VI. Pierre-Ëtienne-René-Marie Le Pelley, comte Du Manoir, entré dans la marine à 17 ans, élève de port (23 mars 1787), sous-Lieutenant de port (mai 1789), enseigne de vaisseau (1791), lieutenant de vaisseau (1793), capitaine de vaisseau, chef de division (1797), contre-amiral (1799), commandant de la ville de Dantzig (août 1811- janvier 1814). Il se signale à la bataille de Trafalgar, où il est fait prisonnier, ainsi qu'à la prise de Dantzig, et est fait commandant de la Légion d'honneur à la création de l'Ordre en 1799. Sous la Restauration, le roi Louis XVIII le fait chevalier, puis commandeur de Saint-Louis en 1820, et lui accorde le titre de comte héréditaire. Né à Granville le 2 août 1770, le contre-amiral, comte du Manoir-Le-Pelley, meurt à Paris le 6 juillet 1829, sans alliance. Branche de Pléville : IV bis. Hervé Le Pelley, sieur de Pléville, né à Granville le 27 mars 1699, fils puîné de M. du Manoir et de M de la Pigannière, se marie deux fois à Granville le 4 septembre 1725, avec Jeanne-Julienne Belliard, fille de Georges, sieur du Saussay, trésorier de la marine et de Marie Ruellem, dont il a deux fils et deux filles; et le 23 novembre 1733 à Marie Le Virais (veuve de M. Blangnerie), fille de François et de Jeanne des Donétit. Dont du premier mariage : V bis. Georges Le Pelley de Pléville Du fait des pertes au jeu à la cour de son grand-père, Georges naît dans une maisière de petite estime. Son père, Hervé Le Pelley de Pléville, capitaine de Terre-Neuvas est très apprécié en tant que marin, mais très pauvre. Il meurt jeune, au mois d'avril 1739, dans sa maison de La Clémentière, à Saint-Pair-sur-MerJean Mabire, Grands marins normands, Ancre de Marine Editions, 1993. et son fils et ses deux filles sont élevés par leur belle-mère. Selon Pléville, dans ses Mémoires : par imbécillité après la mort de mon père elle mangea son bien et le mien. * * * * * Sa jeunesse . thumb||298px|Terre-Neuvas pratiquant la Grande Pêche.thumb|260px|Québec : Capitale de la Nouvelle France. Georges René Le Pelley est né le 18 juin 1726, comme en atteste l’acte de naissance de l’état civil à Granville, consultable aux archives départementales de la MancheAD 50. 5 Mi 786 1726-1727 p. 17.. Acte de naissance : rené le peley fils de hervé Sr de pleville et demoiselle jeanne julienne belliard son epouse issu de légitime mariage né le 18 a été baptisé ledit jour 1726 par moy vicaire soussigné et nommé par mtre rene le peley cure de ce lieu assisté de demoiselle marie rualem cedit jour dix huitième juin mil sept cent vint six signé : R lepelley, marie ruallem, Ch S Clement[http://www.marins-granvillais.fr/histoire/pleville-le-pelley.html Georges René Le Pelley de Pléville (1726-1805), par Bertrand Mayeux]. Georges Le Pelley de Pléville naît à Granville en 1726. Orphelin très jeune (1739), son oncle René, qui est un abbé pourtant peu fortuné, paie les études de Georges de Pléville au collège de Coutances et toute sa famille le voit déjà au séminaire... Mais, Pléville au lieu de se contenter de ce destin tout tracé, veut être marin et rêve d’être digne de ses ancêtres. Cette passion pour la mer et cet envie de retrouver son rang vont lui permettre d’endurer dès l’âge de douze ans les dures conditions de vie des mousses, volontaires, matelots terre-neuviers, sans qu’il se lamente sur son sort. Il trouve à s’embarquer sous un pseudonyme comme timonier et continue les années suivantes à servir sur des Terre-Neuvas. Son oncle, qui le destine à la prêtrise, demande à son capitaine de le dégoûter de la vie en mer. Aussi sa première campagne comme pilotin est-elle particulièrement dure, et il est recueilli à Terre-Neuve par un capitaine, ancien ami de son père et plus compréhensif. Il effectue ensuite plusieurs campagnes de pêche à la morue sur différents bâtiments. Enseigne en 1740 sur le Ville de Québec, il se révolte contre une mise aux arrêts qu’il estime injuste. Georges s’enfuit alors que le bâtiment est échoué sur la côte du Canada. Alors âgé de 14 ans,Il marche seul pendant cinquante jours à travers la forêt canadienne, rencontrant des tribus indiennes, avant de rejoindre finalement Québec, où il est recueilli par une famille compatissante''Le Trésor de Barberousse'', Paul Anski, Mon Petit Editeur, 2010. , ayant parcouru cinq cents kilomètres de forêts au milieu d’une nature hostile, juste peuplée de quelques ours. Georges survit à cette dure épreuve et devient quelques temps flibustier pendant l’année 1741. Comme il est devenu un marin estimé de tous, il regagne comme patron de canot et gabier, puis timonier, Granville, où tout le monde le croit mort. A bord du navire, il écrit un placet au capitaine pour se plaindre des vers dans la nourriture. Comme il emploie quelques mots latins, ses compagnons d’infortune le surnomment le latiniste. Le 20 avril 1742, il débarque finalement au Havre et repart pour l’Amérique un mois plus tard sur le navire d’un autre de ses oncles, Tilly Le Pelley. En tant que lieutenant il adoucit le sort de l’équipage et a le temps pour améliorer ses connaissances en hydrographie et astronomie. À La Martinique, Georges Le Pelley de Pléville est enseigne pour le commerce et s’occupe des livres de compte, car il est déjà instruit. Toutefois pas assez pour être officier sur un des vaisseaux du roi. En 1743, à son retour, son oncle l'envoie à Caen, où il étudie l’hydrographie, les mathématiques, le dessin, l’écriture, l’équitation et apprend à danser. * * * * * La guerre de succession d’Autriche . thumb||260px|Pléville jeune corsaire. Le Pelley de Pléville entre aux Gardes de la marine''Dictionnaire des ministres de la marine: 1689-1958'', Volume 58 de Kronos (Paris, France), Jean-Philippe Zanco, L'Harmattan, 2011., mais est trop pauvre pour y rester, aussi il s’engage sur un corsaire de Granville, La Françoise du Lac, six canons (!), comme lieutenant. Puis, il est second capitaine sur un autre navire avec la même puissance de feu. Ce bâtiment est rencontré, en 1744, sous l'île de Jersey, quelques heures après sa sortie du port, par deux corsaires britanniques qui l'écrasent sous le feu croisé de leurs canons. Georges est blessé lors de ce très dur combat qui dure six heures. Il est touché par deux balles, l’une au bras et l’autre à la cuisse, puis y perd la jambe droite du fait d'un boulet''Dictionnaire des marins francs-maçons, gens de mer et professions connexes aux XVIIIe, XIXe et XXe siècles: travaux de la loge maritime de recherche La Pérouse'', Jean-Marc Van Hille, Association ponantaise d'histoire maritime, L'Harmattan, 2011. . Il est fait prisonnier de guerre. Recueilli et soigné, comme un fils, à Falmouth, par la famille d’un fonctionnaire de l’Amirauté, il apprend l’anglais jusqu’à son échange, en février 1745. Pléville sert ensuite dans la Marine royale, comme lieutenant de frégate, sur L’Argonaute, commandé par Tilly Le Pelley, un autre de ses oncles, puis sur le vaisseau Le Mercure qui fait partie de l'escadre envoyée en 1746, sous les ordres du duc d'Anville, pour reprendre le Cap-Breton. Georges navigue pendant deux campagnes sur les vaisseaux du roy, dont une lieutenant en pied chargé du détail et des signaux. Puis, il va à Terre-Neuve, où il doit repousser l'attaque d'une centaine d’esquimaux. L'escadre est attaquée à son retour de Chibouctou par l'amiral Anson. Dans le combat un boulet ? emporte la jambe de bois de Pléville. Il dit en riant à son capitaine : Le boulet s'est trompé ? il n'a donné de besogne qu'au charpentier. Il est de nouveau fait prisonnier. Fait à nouveau prisonnier, il achète deux de ses geôliers, s’évade et réussit à rejoindre Morlaix. Pléville repart de nouveau comme corsaire. Il est officier en second sur le Comte de Noailles sur lequel il est encore fait prisonnier. Il réussit toutefois à s’évader peu avant la fin de la guerre. Car, Pléville Le Pelley accepte tout... sauf de se voir traiter comme un infirme. Il obtient d'être mené aussi durement que n'importe quel captif... Cela ne l'empêche pas d'escalader un mur, de s'emparer d'une barque, de prendre la mer et de se retrouver à Granville. Libre, écrit Jean MabireJean Mabire, Grands marins normands, Ancre de Marine Editions, 1993.. * * * * * Entre deux guerres (1748-1756) . thumb||260px|L'ancienne statue de Georges Le Pelley de Pléville à Granville.thumb|153px|Blason des Rambaud à Marseille. Georges Le Pelley de Pléville est second capitaine au commerce et on le force d’y prendre un intérêt de un quart. Il va à La Martinique et à son désarmement il reçoit une somme importante. Revenu à Granville, il fait à nouveau des études pendant un an et sonde la Manche d’Ouessant à Cherbourg. En 1750, il repart à La Martinique. L’année suivante, il fait de la contrebande sur les côtes anglaises et est une nouvelle fois dit mort dans sa ville natale. Sa sœur fait dire pour lui l’office des défunts. Pendant ce temps il mène à Londres un négoce fructueux qui rapporter 300 % à son armateurJean Mabire, Grands marins normands, Ancre de Marine Editions, 1993.. Mais Pléville revient parmi les siens. Il repart en 1752, comme capitaine pur Terre-Neuve et l’Amérique. Sur les 140 hommes de son équipage il est le plus jeune, à part les mousses. Pendant trois ans, il fait des campagnes de pêche. C’est une activité très éprouvante et dangereuse tout autant pour l’équipage que pour ses officiers. Il passe selon ses Mémoires parfois quatre-vingt heures sur le pont sans dormir. Son seul plaisir est d’aller vendre ses cargaisons de morue à Marseille. Le chevalier rencontre dans cette ville Marie Ursule Rambaud (1735 - 1780), fille de Jean II Rambaud (1703-1762), capitaine corsaire, armateur et négociant avec l'outre-mer. Il figure dans le tout récent Armorial de la ville de Marseille. Georges Le Pelley de Pléville écrit : Dans l’automne de 1755, j’épousais à Marseille Demoiselle Marie Ursule Rambaud, fille d’un capitaine comme moi. ''La date est inventée. Ils ont deux enfants avant le mariage. Avant la naissance de son deuxième enfant, il est en mer. Georges Le Pelley de Pléville ne peut se marier qu'en 1757, à Marseille, avec Marie Ursule Rambaud. Le couple va avoir quatre enfants. La guerre fait que les bâtiments terre-neuviers sont réquisitionnés et Georges de Pléville a certainement très besoin de l’appui de Jean Rambaud, bourgeois de Marseille, pour devenir un personnage important de ce port. Il fait ensuite comme second de la contrebande sur les côtes de Grande-Bretagne puis, comme capitaine, il est de nouveau de la pêche à Terre-Neuve. * * * * * La guerre de Sept Ans (1756-1763) . thumb||260px|Procès opposant Pléville à des Rambaud installés en Ligurie.thumb||260px|Statue de Pléville. L'année 1756 est marquée par la victoire de Minorque par La Galissonnière. La plupart des navires marchands sont réquisitionnés à Marseille''Les corsaires: des origines au traité de Paris du 16 avril 1856, Histoire de la marine, Patrick Villiers, Jean-Paul Gisserot, 2007.. Son bâtiment, le Brillant, doit acheminer des troupes dans l’expédition de Minorque, en 1756, puis durant l’opération sur la Corse. Le Brillant est la plus belle unité de la marine marchande de GranvilleJean Mabire, Grands marins normands, Ancre de Marine Editions, 1993.. Pléville annonce la prise de Minorque aux Marseillais. Pléville commande le corsaire le Colibri qui appartient à la famille de son beau-père Jean II Rambaud (1703-1762), qui est à la fois corsaire et armateur corsaire. Le Colibri accompagne ensuite M. de la Clue qui, devant aller aux Antilles, le choisit pour éclairer la marche de la division. Comme on ignore la force de l'ennemi dans le détroit, Pléville, pour renseigner le général, a l'audace d'aller louvoyer dans la rade même de Gibraltar sous le canon de 14 vaisseaux et la joie d'apporter à M. de la Clue des informations qui sauvent l'escadre, renseigne la marine française sur les mouvements des vaisseaux britanniques''Pléville-Le-Pelley : mousse, corsaire, officier de vaisseau, amiral, ministre de la Marine, 1726-1805'', Fougeray Du Coudrey Raoul, A. Dior (Granville) 1905.. Nous avons une lettre de M. Behic sur l'armement éventuel du navire de la Compagnie le Penthièvre et son chargement à Cadix (Cadix, 6 décembre 1758)FR ANOM C110 folios 129-130, contenant la candidature de Pléville comme capitaine. A son retour le général reconnaissant, lui obtient le brevet provisoire de lieutenant de frégate et le commandement du bateau du roi l'Hirondelle, en 1758''Dictionnaire des marins francs-maçons, gens de mer et professions connexes aux XVIIIe, XIXe et XXe siècles: travaux de la loge maritime de recherche La Pérouse'', Jean-Marc Van Hille, Association ponantaise d'histoire maritime, L'Harmattan, 2011. . De 1758 à 1762, il commande un petit bâtiment de la marine royale, L’Hirondelle, avec lequel il s’empare de trois bâtiments de la Compagnie des Indes. Lors d’un combat, il perd de nouveau sa jambe de bois. Il ne fait que huit prises sur les côtes espagnoles ce qui le déçoit. Commandant un bâtiment du roi, Georges fait encore de nombreuses prises et attaque des navires anglais mieux armés que le sien. Le commandant de l'Hirondelle pouvait être fier, car il a fait, depuis sa sortie de Toulon, 32 prises et près de 1.500 prisonniers Pléville-Le-Pelley : mousse, corsaire, officier de vaisseau, amiral, ministre de la Marine, 1726-1805, Fougeray Du Coudrey Raoul, A. Dior (Granville) 1905. . Ce simple capitaine du commerce, qui sert avec tant d'ardeur depuis vingt-cinq ans, a le droit de la part du ministère de la Marine à quelques égards et l'on croit faire beaucoup pour lui en lui accordant, le 17 août 1762, le grade de lieutenant de frégate et la place de second sur le chebeck du roi, le RenardPléville-Le-Pelley : mousse, corsaire, officier de vaisseau, amiral, ministre de la Marine, 1726-1805, Fougeray Du Coudrey Raoul, A. Dior (Granville) 1905.. Georges Le Pelley de Pléville n'est pas souvent dans sa famille, habituée depuis son enfance à l'absence des hommes. Le grand-père, son père, les oncles de Marie Ursule Rambaud sont des marins. Marie Ursule Rambaud ne peut que le laisser partir en essayant de ne pas pleurerMonique Le Pelley-Fonteny, Gilles Désiré dit Gosset, Michèle Chartrain, Mémoires d'un marin granvillais, Les Cahiers culturels de la Manche, Conseil général de la Manche.. Son beau-père, capitaine corsaire, va périr au combat à la fin de la Guerre de sept ans (1763). Des problèmes de santé le retiennent dans des fonctions à terre dans les années suivantes. Il est lieutenant de vaisseau et capitaine de port à La Martinique en 1763. * * * * * Capitaine de port à La Martinique en 1763 . thumb||260px|Carte de la Martinique en 1762. L'année suivante, le marquis de Fénelon, gouverneur de la Martinique qui a été à même de l'apprécier le fait nommer auprès de lui comme capitaine de port''Pléville-Le-Pelley : mousse, corsaire, officier de vaisseau, amiral, ministre de la Marine, 1726-1805'', Fougeray Du Coudrey Raoul, A. Dior (Granville) 1905.. Georges Le Pelley de Pléville s’y rend avec son beau-frère, Benoît de Rambaud, qui a 13 ans. Ils rejoignent là-bas, Jean Michel Rambaud (1738-1792), frère de Benoît, sous-lieutenant, blessé au siège de Fort Royal en 1763. Pléville prend Benoît comme aide de port et le fait travailler et étudier avec le sieur Bellin, ingénieur-géographe de la marine. Benoît devient aide-commissaire de la Marine et aide-ingénieur''Histoire maritime de France depuis la guerre de Nimègue jusqu'à nos jours'', Léon Guérin, v. 2, p.124. , à l'âge de 14 ansDossier militaire de Benoît de Rambaud, C.A.O.M. Aix-en-Provence.. Benoît de Rambaud établit des plans et des cartes des Antilles sur la frégate La Folle. Il travaille avec ce Jacques-Nicolas Bellin, ingénieur-géographe de la Marine, réalisant des plans pour reconstruire et aménager les ports des Antilles française. Il écrit dans son dossier militaire qu'il étudie là-bas de 1764 à 1769, puis à nouveau en France, avant d'aller combattre en Corse dans des milices pro-françaises. Pendant ce temps, son beau-frère, Pléville se montre digne de la considération du gouverneur et des éloges que les meilleurs officiers du Grand Corps commencent à faire de lui. Aussitôt arrivé à la Martinique, il se rend compte des besoins de la marine. Il y a de quoi, en vérité, exercer son activité et ses talents d'administrateur ; car tout semble à faire. L’état des bassins, des magasins et des fournitures est catastrophique. Et puis il n’existe aucun plan des Antilles françaises ou presque. Pléville retire les onze navires marchands coulés dans les ports, construit des quais, crée des unités de police, organise une poste, lève des plans... Il finance les travaux parfois à ses frais, mais s’épuise et tombe malade''Pléville-Le-Pelley : mousse, corsaire, officier de vaisseau, amiral, ministre de la Marine, 1726-1805'', Fougeray Du Coudrey Raoul, A. Dior (Granville) 1905. . Chargé, en même temps, de se procurer le croquis du fort Saint-Christophe, il risque de se faire pendre comme espion par les anglais, il réussit, en se rendant la nuit dans cette île, à en dresser un plan détaillé qui servira plus tard aux troupes de Bouillé. Par malheur, un matin ayant manqué son embarquement, il doit passer toute la journée caché dans un plan de canne à sucre, sous un soleil torride. Georges est frappé d'une congestion, et manque de mourir. En 1779, Georges de Pléville écrit un long rapport, peu favorable aux blancs créoles et aux gens de couleur libres de La Martinique : Réflexions sur les Isles du Vent, surtout La Martinique. Il dit que les libres connaissent par cœur l'Abbé Raynal''La société martiniquaise aux XVII et XVIIIe siècles: 1664-1789'', Hommes et sociétés, Léo Élisabeth, KARTHALA Editions, 2003, p.411. . Ecrit à la demande du Premier Commis de la Marine ce Mémoire pour fournir des nègres aux colonies... un tiers meilleur marché fait que ce dernier obtient la disgrâce de Pléville. Par la suite, avec la Compagnie de Nouvelle Guyenne, le Premier Commis de la Marine applique ses plans et ils s’enrichissent. En 1765, l'administration doit l'envoyer en congé en France pour lui permettre de se rétablir. La mer le rétablit. Aussitôt son congé expiré, Pléville, dont le marquis de Fénelon a signalé les talents, est chargé par intérim de la direction de la marine à Marseille et nommé le 1er janvier 1766, au grade de capitaine de brûlot Pléville-Le-Pelley : mousse, corsaire, officier de vaisseau, amiral, ministre de la Marine, 1726-1805, Fougeray Du Coudrey Raoul, A. Dior (Granville) 1905.. * * * * * Ap23.jpg|Fort-Royal (1760) * * * * * Gouverneur du port de Marseille . |thumb|260px|Georges Le Pelley de Pléville et son cadeau des Anglais.thumb|260px||Le quartier où habite sa belle-famille à Marseille.thumb||260px|Plan de Cherbourg dessiné par le chevalier de Pléville. En 1767, Pléville rédige aussi un traité sur la mâture et est nommé capitaine de port à Marseille, où il recrée des registres, applique les dernières ordonnances, stoppe la corruption et recrée une unité de police efficace. Il dit : : la police fut établie ; je fus la bête noire de tout le monde, mais on finit par m'estimer. Comme l’écrit Fleury, sa femme s’effraie de toutes ses mesures et s’attend à une réaction très vive des Marseillais. Néanmoins ses réformes à la longue plaisent et il est fait lieutenant de vaisseau et du port de Marseille en 1770''Dictionnaire des ministres de la marine: 1689-1958'', Volume 58 de Kronos (Paris, France), Jean-Philippe Zanco, L'Harmattan, 2011.. Il a enfin gravi tous les échelons de ces grades intermédiaires qui relient les états-majors du commerce au grand corps de la marine. Mais pour franchir cette barrière que l'esprit de corps de ceux qui portaient les bas rouges opposait aux modestes officiers bleus, il lui a fallu plus de 3O ans de services sur mer et près de 20 années de commandement''Pléville-Le-Pelley : mousse, corsaire, officier de vaisseau, amiral, ministre de la Marine, 1726-1805'', Fougeray Du Coudrey Raoul, A. Dior (Granville) 1905. . Ce brave, qui a si longtemps combattu l'Angleterre quand le patriotisme le demande, est heureux d'exposer sa vie pour sauver un de ses vaisseaux en péril. La frégate britannique l'Alarme, battue par la tempête dans la soirée du 1er mai 1770 s'affale sur la côte. Averti de l'état de détresse du bâtiment, Georges rassemble à la hâte les pilotes du port, s'entoure des marins les plus intrépides, et à leur tête vole au secours des Britanniques, en affrontant au milieu des ténèbres d'une nuit d'orage les périls d'une mer en fureur. Il s'amarre à un grelin, s'affale le long des rochers, et parvient avec sa jambe de bois à bord de la frégate dont il prend le commandement. Le bâtiment a déjà donné plusieurs coups de talon, il commence à toucher. L'Alarme va sombrer, 250 hommes '' à sauver, écrit Pléville, et cinq millions pour le commerce, mon cœur n'y tenait pas et j'agis par des moyens extraordinaires'Pléville-Le-Pelley : mousse, corsaire, officier de vaisseau, amiral, ministre de la Marine, 1726-1805'', Fougeray Du Coudrey Raoul, A. Dior (Granville) 1905.. Pléville ordonne une manœuvre qui le remet à flot et la conduit dans le port de Marseille. Cette frégate est commandée par le capitaine John Jervis, mort amiral de la flotte britannique et qui recevra le titre de Lord Saint-Vincent, pour avoir détruit la flotte espagnole près du cap du même nom en 1797. L'intrépide dévouement du lieutenant du port de Marseille est dignement apprécié en Grande-Bretagne. Les Lords de l'Amirauté lui donnent un témoignage de la reconnaissance du gouvernement britannique, en chargeant le capitaine Jervis de retourner à Marseille avec la frégate Alarme, pour remettre en leur nom à Georges de Pléville un présent, et une lettre par laquelle ils lui exprimaient les sentiments que sa conduite leur avait inspirés. La lettre était ainsi conçue : Monsieur, la qualité du service que vous avez rendu à la frégate l'Alarme fait la noble envie et l'admiration des Anglais. Votre courage, votre prudence, votre intelligence, vos talents ont mérité que la Providence couronnât vos efforts. Le succès a fait votre récompense ; mais nous vous prions d'accepter comme un hommage rendu à votre mérite et comme un gage de notre estime et de notre reconnaissance, ce que le capitaine Jervis est chargé de vous remettre de notre part. Au nom et d'ordre de Milords, Stephans. : Georgio-Renato Pleville Le Pelley, nobili normano Grandivillensi, navis bellicœ portusque Massiliensis pro prœfecto, ob navim regiam in litiore gallico pericli-tantem virtute diligentiâ que suâ servatam. Septem vin reinavalis Britannicœ. M.DCCLXX. Dix ans plus tard, le dévouement de Georges Le Pelley de Pléville pour le salut de l'Alarme trouve une récompense non moins honorable, mais d'un autre genre. Son fils, jeune officier de marine, ayant été pris sur une frégate, à la suite d'un combat en 1780, et conduit en Grande-Bretagne, l'amirauté britannique le fait renvoyer en France sans échange, après l'avoir autorisé à choisir trois de ses camarades pour les emmener avec lui. Le roi de France, voulant récompenser les services du lieutenant de Pléville, lui confère le 19 septembre 1773, la croix de Saint-Louis, cinq ans avant qu'il n'ait atteint l'ancienneté de service réglementaire. Son beau-frère le colonel Benoît de Rambaud va l'avoir encore plus jeune. Georges est nommé successivement, lieutenant sur la corvette la Flèche, capitaine au régiment d'infanterie de Marseille, aide-major, puis commissaire de la marine, il reprend à la fin de 1773 son poste aux services du port. Il refuse de porter l’uniforme du corps des officiers de la Plume. Par contre, il est très heureux d’être nommé capitaine en chef du port et fait sonder à ses frais le bassin. En 1776 il commande le Sagittaire, vaisseau de 50 canons avec lequel il fait une campagne à la Martinique. Ce voyage lui coûte cinq pour cent de pertes du fait des vents contraires et des tracasseries de l’administration royale. Désigné, à son retour, en 1777, pour recevoir le frère du roi à Marseille, il s'acquitte de cette mission à la satisfaction de tout le monde. Quelques semaines plus tard, il est chargé d'accompagner l'empereur d'Allemagne, Joseph II, frère de la reine Marie-Antoinette, et de lui répondre sans trop éveiller sa curiosité. Pendant les trois jours que l'empereur passe à Marseille il ne le quitte pas, travaillant très tard, avec lui, dans la soirée. Joseph II est si content qu'il signale M. de Pléville comme un des meilleurs officiers de la marine et demande pour lui une pension de 50 louis (1.000 livres). Le roi accorde 400 livres. Le futur Louis XVIII pour le remercier lui fait cadeau de l'un de ses portraits. La frégate marchande, le Sartine ''bouche le Vieux-Port de Marseille. Cette frégate marchande construite en 1775, porte le nom du ministre de la Marine de Louis XVI, Antoine de Sartine, dont le blason comprend trois sardines d’argent ! Avec ses trois mâts et ses 1.000 m2 de voilure, ''le Sartine est conçu pour aller vite. Doté d’une coque de 40 m. de long sur 8 m. de large, elle dispose de 12 canons de 12 et de 6 canons à mitraille. Ses cales sont aménagées pour transporter de grosses quantités plusieurs centaines de tonnes de marchandises. De retour de Madras aux Indes, le Sartine ,rapatriant en France les prisonniers libérés par les anglais ,est endommagé lors d'une attaque anglaise au cap Saint-Vincent, au sud du Portugal et menace de sombrer. Le 5 mai 1780, le navire relâche dans le port de Cadix pour effectuer les réparations les plus urgentes. Remontant les côtes à vitesse réduite, il rejoint Marseille le 19 mai 1780. Mais le pire se produit à l’entrée du Vieux-Port : le navire s’échoue par la maladresse du remplaçant du capitaine Dallès déplore le passager Paul de Barras, dans ses mémoires, bloquant la navigation de la cité phocéenne. Monsieur de Pléville, commandant du port et de la marine, plein d’activité, quoiqu’il eût une jambe de bois, parvînt, par des manœuvres qui lui étaient familières, à remorquer notre vaisseau sur le quai. Cette mésaventure va alimenter les galéjades marseillaises pendant deux sièclesLe "Sartine" qui a bouché le Vieux-Port de Marseille . * * * * * Ap18.jpg|Port de Marseille. * * * * * Guerre d'indépendance américaine . thumb|260px|L'amiral d'Estaing.thumb|260px|Georges de Pléville, capitaine de vaisseau du roy. Le comte d'Estaing termine à Toulon l'armement de la flotte de 12 vaisseaux et 15 frégates avec lesquelles il doit aller soutenir la cause de l'indépendance américaine. Sentant la jalousie des officiers rouges pour sa trop rapide carrière maritime, il a appris à estimer ceux qui ont acquis leur expérience dans la marine de commerce. Il demande qu'on lui donne Pléville et son fils, qui est déjà enseigne depuis cinq ans, pour les prendre avec lui sur le Languedoc où il va arborer son pavillon. Pléville remplit la fonction de lieutenant de vaisseau dans l’escadre du comte d'Estaing, à partir de 1778, sur le vaisseau amiral, Le Languedoc. Il participe à toute la campagne et à ses différents combats. Pléville est aussi un officier de l'état-major de l'amiral''Lafayette in the age of the American Revolution: selected letters and papers, 1776-1790'', Volume 2, Papers of the Marquis de Lafayette, Marie Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert Du Motier Lafayette (marquis de), Marie Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert Du Motier Lafayette (marquis de), Stanley J. Idzerda, Cornell University Press, 1979. . Le chevalier de Pléville est capitaine de vaisseau en 1778''Dictionnaire des marins francs-maçons, gens de mer et professions connexes aux XVIIIe, XIXe et XXe siècles: travaux de la loge maritime de recherche La Pérouse'', Jean-Marc Van Hille, Association ponantaise d'histoire maritime, L'Harmattan, 2011., sur intervention de l'amiral. Comme la flotte commence à manquer d'eau, Pléville est chargé de s'en procurer, il part avec 200 hommes dans les canots, va sous le feu de l'infanterie anglaise creuser des puits à trois lieues au sud de New-York et approvisionne l'armée''Pléville-Le-Pelley : mousse, corsaire, officier de vaisseau, amiral, ministre de la Marine, 1726-1805'', Fougeray Du Coudrey Raoul, A. Dior (Granville) 1905.. Le comte d'Estaing a maintenant son opinion faite sur les qualités de son lieutenant, il sait qu'il ne pt trouver meilleur administrateur et il le choisit, dès ce moment, comme intendant général de l'armée. Pléville doit présider à tous les services et subvenir, dans des conditions très difficiles, aux besoins des vaisseaux et à la subsistance de 12.000 hommes. Ceux qui sont chargés de ce type de mission ne manquent habituellement pas de s’enrichir personnellement à cette occasion. Choisi par d'Estaing pour conduire dans les ports d’Amérique les nombreuses prises faites par l’escadre sur les Anglais, il est chargé d’en faire la vente. Un mois lui suffit pour cette opération. A son retour, il rend les comptes de sa gestion, l’amiral voulant récompenser son zèle et son activité, décide de lui allouer une commission de deux pour cent sur le produit de la vente qui s’élève à 15 millions, mais Pléville refuse ses 300.000 francs en disant qu’il est satisfait du salaire du Roi lui donne pour le servir''The Beinecke Lesser Antilles Collection at Hamilton College: A Catalogue of Books, Manuscripts, Prints, Maps, and Drawings, 1521-1860'', Hough, Samuel Jones, Penelope R. O. Hough, Hough, Samuel Jones, Penelope R. O. Hough, University Press of Florida, 1994. . Ce désintéressement est d'autant plus remarquable que Pléville est véritablement pauvre et que c'est à peine si, avec l'aide de son fils, il arrive à suffire à l'entretien de ses petits-enfants qu'il a dû prendre chez lui à Marseille''Pléville-Le-Pelley : mousse, corsaire, officier de vaisseau, amiral, ministre de la Marine, 1726-1805'', Fougeray Du Coudrey Raoul, A. Dior (Granville) 1905. . A quelques temps de là, le comte d’Estaing ayant besoin de 60.000 $ pour le service de son escadre fait d’inutiles démarches pour se les procurer. Des négociants américains, francs-maçons, amis de Pléville, offrent de lui prêter cette somme et sa réputation de délicatesse et probité fait obtenir ce secours très urgent dans cette circonstance. Lafayette a essayé de trouver cette somme, mais malgré sa grande fortune, il n’a trouvé que 10.000 $. Pendant un ouragan qui fait de gros dégâts à la flotte française, au large de Newport, il sauve son vaisseau du naufrage. Le Languedoc ayant été complètement désemparé dans la tempête du 12 août, il trouve le moyen, bien qu'on ne puisse utiliser les bois du pays, de le remater avec les mâts d'un vaisseau de 74 et ainsi successivement dans toute la flotte jusqu'à la plus petite frégate qui est matée avec ce que l'on e procure. Dans l’assaut sur Savannah, le 9 octobre 1779, il commande une compagnie, et parvient à la reformer quand elle s’est dispersée dans un marais sous le feu des batteries britanniques. Duvivier est le nom de code utilisé par Georges de Pléville, major au service des Etats-Unis de l'Amérique, le commandant en second sur le Languedoc, le navire amiral''The Beinecke Lesser Antilles Collection at Hamilton College: A Catalogue of Books, Manuscripts, Prints, Maps, and Drawings, 1521-1860'', Hough, Samuel Jones, Penelope R. O. Hough, Hough, Samuel Jones, Penelope R. O. Hough, University Press of Florida, 1994. . A Boston, étant chargé de l'approvisionnement de l'armée, Georges est très grièvement blessé dans une émeute populaire, où son second est tué''Fastes de la Légion-d'honneur: biographie de tous les décorés, accompagnée de l'histoire législative et réglementaire de l'ordre Fastes de la Légion-d'honneur: biographie de tous les décorés, accompagnée de l'histoire législative et réglementaire de l'ordre'', A. Liévyns, au bureau de l'administration, 1844.. Pléville s'obstine à rester à son poste, il veut accompagner l'armée aux Antilles et, tout malade qu'il est et grelottant de fièvre, il préside encore à beaucoup de travaux. Enfin il lui faut céder et se décider à rentrer en France, mais avant de partir il met son amour-propre à rendre fidèlement ses comptes. Dignement apprécié au nouveau monde, Pléville Le Pelley reçoit du Congrès américain la décoration de Cincinnatus dès l'institution de cet ordre destiné à récompenser les officiers supérieurs qui ont le mieux servi la cause de la liberté. Désigné comme capitaine de vaisseau et de port pour aller prendre le commandement de la marine à Marseille, il se rend à son poste à la fin de 1779. A Marseille, Marie Ursule Rambaud, son épouse, meurt d'une anémie pernicieuse le 5 novembre 1780 et leur fils décède en six jours en 1783, en allant à Toulon, d'une fièvre ardente, dont aucun médecin n'est capable de déceler l'origine. Ses deux décès l’affectent beaucoup. En 1780, il sert sous Guichen, et il combat également à la bataille de Yorktown sous de Grasse, en octobre, 1781. Après la défaite de cet amiral, 12 avril 1782, Georges de Pléville rejoint Vaudreuilles, et sert sous ses ordres jusqu’à la conclusion de la campagne. En 1783, il fait plusieurs croisières au large de l’Amérique du Nord. * * * * * Ap24.jpg|Bataille de Sainte Lucie. * * * * * Versailles-Marseille-Granville . |thumb|260px|Agathe Mottet-de Rambaud jeune. Après ces drames, son beau-frère, Benoît de Rambaud, se marie. Ses témoins sont deux grands marins, Suffren et Villaret de Joyeuse. Georges, qui n’a plus que deux filles, accepte avec joie d’être le parrain de son neveu, Auguste de Rambaud le 12 janvier 1786, à Versailles. Sa belle-sœur, Agathe de Rambaud, née Mottet, fille du Premier de la Marine responsable des colonies, élève le futur Louis XVII. Pour vaincre sa tristesse, Pléville se plonge avec plus d'ardeur encore dans le travail. Appelé à Paris, en 1785, par le ministre pour siéger dans diverses commissions maritimes ou commerciales qui réclament le concours de sa vieille expérience, il travaille pendant toute une année avec les plus hauts personnages du royaume : le maréchal de Castries, ministre, le maréchal de Beauveau, le marquis de La Fayette et M. de Fleurieu''Pléville-Le-Pelley : mousse, corsaire, officier de vaisseau, amiral, ministre de la Marine, 1726-1805'', Fougeray Du Coudrey Raoul, A. Dior (Granville) 1905.. Comme la plupart des officiers qui ont combattu dans les deux camps, Georges est franc-maçon. Il est membre de La Parfaite Harmonie de Toulon. On le retrouve Visiteur de L'Heureuse Rencontre de Brest le 25 septembre 1786''Dictionnaire des marins francs-maçons, gens de mer et professions connexes aux XVIIIe, XIXe et XXe siècles: travaux de la loge maritime de recherche La Pérouse'', Jean-Marc Van Hille, Association ponantaise d'histoire maritime, L'Harmattan, 2011. Le chevalier de Pléville est l’un des rares officiers, non issu d'une grande famille de l'aristocratie française, qui est à la fois capitaine de vaisseau et gouverneur d'un grand port, comme Marseille. Il a été l’un des plus jeunes chevaliers de l'Ordre royal et militaire de Saint-Louis et a reçu des cadeaux des Lords anglais, de Monsieur, de l’empereur d’Autriche. Pléville offre à l'Académie de Marseille son mémoire sur les baromètres nautiques, sur leur usage et leur théorie. Ce travail, exécuté au milieu des tempêtes, était le fruit d'une longue et périlleuse expérience, et fait naître de la plume de M. Raymond, un rapport dont l'Académie des sciences fait l'éloge le plus flatteur. Georges perfectionne les machines à curer le port''Histoire de l'Académie de Marseille, depuis sa fondation en 1726, jusqu'en ..1836'', Volume 1, Jean Baptiste Lautard, Achard, imprimeur de l'Académie, 1826. Georges termine sa carrière en 1788, comme capitaine de vaisseau''Les Officiers bleus dans la marine française au XVIIIe siècle'', Volume 25 de Centre de recherches d'histoire et de philologie de la IVe section de l'Ecole pratique des Hautes Etudes: Hautes études médiévales et modernes, Jacques Aman, Librairie Droz, 1976.. Georges de Pléville compte douze campagnes, cinq batailles navales et un grand nombre de combats''Fastes de la Légion-d'honneur: biographie de tous les décorés, accompagnée de l'histoire législative et réglementaire de l'ordre Fastes de la Légion-d'honneur: biographie de tous les décorés, accompagnée de l'histoire législative et réglementaire de l'ordre'', A. Liévyns, au bureau de l'administration, 1844.. * * * * * * * * * * DU TEMPS DE LA RÉVOLUTION . Marseille, la Révolution et Pléville Le Pelley . thumb|260px|Viefville des Essars, député, frère du gendre de Pléville.thumb|260px|Georges Pléville Le Pelley.thumb|260px|La pension de Pléville (début de la Révolution). Mon arrière-grand-oncle adopte les principes de la Révolution, comme la plupart des officiers ayant servi en Amérique, mais avec modération. A cette époque, Benoît de Rambaudmeurt des fièvres, selon le chevalier de Boufflers, après avoir en essayé d'aller rejoindre son poste de gouverneur du royaume de Galam. Georges va élever mon ancêtre, Auguste de Rambaud, comme un filsGuy de Rambaud, Pour l’amour du Dauphin, Anovi 2005.. Un camarade de son fils décédé, le major de vaisseau de Viefville, qui revient de l'Inde, où il a commandé l'Annibal, dans la division de Suffren, s'éprend de la plus jeune des filles du Commandant Pléville et la demande en mariage. Ce Viefville a peu de fortune, il sait que le commandant n'en a pas du tout et il vient lui faire l'offre suivante : Vous avez assez fait pour le pays ; prenez votre retraite ; la pension de capitaine de vaisseau de première classe suffira à vos goûts modestes, demandez qu'on me donne votre place et nous serons tous à l'aise. Le major de vaisseau de Viefville est le frère du baron de Viefville des Essars, député du Tiers-État aux États généraux de 1789. Sous l'Empire, il est président du Conseil général de l'Aisne, maire de Guise et élu deux fois sénateur de l'Aisne. L'empereur le fait baron, titre et noblesse qui sont confirmés par Louis XVIII. Pléville croit devoir faire au bonheur de sa fille le sacrifice de sa carrière. Il demande au ministre d'accepter cette combinaison. Montmorin, qui est chargé du portefeuille de la marine, envoie l'ordre du roi portant la retraite de Pléville et l'autorisation à Viefville de prendre immédiatement ses fonctions et d'en porter ces insignes. M. de La Luzerne, le ministre, doit dès son retour à Paris envoyer les brevets. Thérèse de Pléville épouse François de Viefville, le 23 janvier 1788, et prend ses fonctions. Le vieux capitaine de vaisseau écrit : : Nous attendions chaque jour les brevets lorsque au mois de mars nous fûmes accablés de l'injustice la plus criante. Je reçus un brevet de retraite et le ministre nomma à ma place à Marseille le sieur Eyriés, lieutenant de port au Havre, avec ordre d'y rester même avec les frais de bureau de Marseille, et Viefville redevenoit lieutenant de port. Cet Eyriés n'avoit jamais servi qu'au Havre, nullement dans les grands ports ny sur les vaisseaux, mais il étoit l'agent de la riche Compagnie d’Afrique, dans laquelle La Luzerne, Duras, etc., étoient intéressés. Il fallait bien le récompenser sans qu’il leur en coûtât. Le corps de la Marine cria, écrivit contre cette abomination, mais nulle réponse et les choses restèrent en état. Cependant, sans cette injustice, ma fille m'auroit resté et, à la Révolution, je me serois trouvé, par ancienneté, le premier vice-amiral de France, et ma fille vivroit encore''Guy de Rambaud, ''Pour l’amour du Dauphin, Anovi 2005.. Eyriès est l'agent de la compagnie d'Afrique et La Luzerne, intéressé dans cette société, est heureux de récompenser ses services sans bourse délier''Pléville-Le-Pelley : mousse, corsaire, officier de vaisseau, amiral, ministre de la Marine, 1726-1805'', Fougeray Du Coudrey Raoul, A. Dior (Granville) 1905.. : Bourgeois de province, d'origine relativement modeste, longtemps méprisé par les officiers «rouges» du grand corps, ancien combattant de la guerre d'Amérique de surcroît, Pléville Le Pelley se sentait tout naturellement attiré par les idées nouvelles, écrit Jean MabireJean Mabire, Grands marins normands, Ancre de Marine Editions, 1993.. De nombreuses injustices comme celle-ci font que la Révolution éclate. Pléville Le Pelley écrit en parlant de la situation à Marseille : : Qu’il avait à se plaindre du gouvernement à plus d’un égard… Un club patriotique se forma. On commençoit à échaufer l'esprit du peuple. Tout le monde étoit à ce club : chevaliers de Saint-Louis, de Malthe, négocians, bourgeois, artisans, ouvriers. Le tout formoit près de deux mille hommes. On me proposa d'y entrer. J’avois plus d'une raison d'accepter : j’avois eu pendant quinze ans jurisdiction sur le peuple; j'avois été juste, à la vérité, mais les méchans sont à craindre. D'ailleurs, j'entrevoyois dans la Révolution une réforme nécessaire d'abus sur toutes les classes du peuple. Je viens d'en faire moi-même la dure expérience par les ordonnances de 74, 76, et ce qui vient de m'arriver sur ma retraite. La Révolution réformatrice desdits abus me paroît donc indispensable. Georges Pléville Le Pelley devient le trésorier du club révolutionnaire de Marseille et il rétablit l'ordre à Arles et à Cotignac. Barbaroux et les Girondins qui l'accusent de modérantisme, lorsqu'ils conduisent les bataillons marseillais au massacre des Tuileries. Puis ils l'injurient comme clubiste, lorsqu'ils songent, avec Abeille, à entraîner la ville dans le mouvement fédéraliste. Inébranlable dans ses convictions, tandis que ces collègues du club, se cachent, épouvantés, dans la campagne, Georges reste, presque seul, à tenir tête à l'orage''Pléville-Le-Pelley : mousse, corsaire, officier de vaisseau, amiral, ministre de la Marine, 1726-1805'', Fougeray Du Coudrey Raoul, A. Dior (Granville) 1905.. * * * * * La mission de Pléville le Pelley à Tunis (1793-1794) . thumb||260px|Vence.thumb|260px|Grâce à Pléville Vence amène à Toulon un convoi de vivres.thumb|260px|Comité de Salut Public. Pléville insiste pour que la marine à laquelle l'émigration vient d'enlever un grand nombre d'officiers consente à utiliser ses services. Talleyrand pense à envoyer sans bruit à Tunis l'amiral Pléville le Pelley. Au mois de septembre 1793, la nouvelle arrive que l'escadre du commandant Jean-Gaspard Vence, avec les trente navires qu'elle est chargée de convoyer, est bloquée dans le port de Tunis par les vaisseaux anglais et espagnols. Il y a de quoi certainement, émouvoir la population car la Provence, commence à souffrir de la disette et on sait que le convoi porte une cargaison de blé d'une valeur de vingt millions''Pléville-Le-Pelley : mousse, corsaire, officier de vaisseau, amiral, ministre de la Marine, 1726-1805'', Fougeray Du Coudrey Raoul, A. Dior (Granville) 1905.. Nous sommes pendant la Terreur, Pléville est chargé de ramener le convoi et d'en destituer le commandant, Jean Gaspard de Vence, accusé de trahison. J'accepte donc, leur dit mon arrière-grand-oncle, ''mais en républicain, c'est-à-dire que je n'aurai ni grade, ni uniforme, ni brevet, ni traitement! Je serai nourri seulement, par conséquent point d'avancement'Pléville-Le-Pelley : mousse, corsaire, officier de vaisseau, amiral, ministre de la Marine, 1726-1805'', Fougeray Du Coudrey Raoul, A. Dior (Granville) 1905.. Une fois sur place, il constate que Vence, franc-maçon comme lui, est réellement en difficulté et n’a aucunement failli à son devoir. Cet officier de la Marine est bloqué à Tunis par les escadres de la Coalition''La Diplomatie comme expérience de l'autre: consuls français au Maghreb (1700-1840), Volume 60 de Bibliothèque des Lumières, Volume 60 de Travaux d'Histoire ethico-politique, Christian Windler, Droz, 2002. Ignorant ses ordres, Pléville Le Pelley le maintient à son commandement et lui offre simplement son aide. Georges loge chez le Consul de France à Tunis pendant six mois en 1793-1794. Il prend sa défense. Grâce à Pléville Vence amène à Toulon un convoi de vivres. Son opération étant terminée, Pléville se met en quête d'un navire pour regagner la France et prend passage sur un vénitien qui partait pour Gênes. Il doit accoster à Livourne du fait d'une frégate anglaise. Pléville écrit : ''Le capitaine va demander la quarantaine; il désigne les passagers, me nomme; à l'instant des milliers de français de Toulon et de Marseille, presque tous ceux que j'avais vus dans les sections demandent ma tête comme républicain. Le gouverneur les calme et promet d'en écrire au grand duc, qui ordonne que je sois respecté dans ma quarantaine. Puis Georges va de de l'Italie à Paris bien qu'il soit recherché comme aristocrate et officier de Saint-Louis. On lui annonce qu'il est dénoncé par son club pour avoir mené un suspect du nom d'Isnard avec lui, et d'avoir rendu sa carte de club. La consigne est : Fuyez une mort certaine. Georges écrit : A toutes les couchées, je me présentais au comité révolutionnaire, j'y essuyais mille désagréments ; mais, décidé à mourir, je me tenais aux propos suivants : '' - ''Voilà mon passeport, m'arrêtes-tu ou puis-je partir ? Cela me réussit, j'arrive à Lambesc, j'y trouve le citoyen Dantoine, je lui dis qu'un décret sur les ex-nobles et les chevaliers de Saint-Louis me défendait Marseille et que j'allais à Paris. : — Donnez-vous en bien de garde, me dit-il, le même décret vous défend la capitale. Devant le Comité de Salut Public, Pléville déclare : : Citoyen président, je suis Pléville que vous chargeâtes, il y a cinq mois, d'aller à Tunis destituer le citoyen Vence avec ordre de lui faire mettre les fers aux pieds et aux mains et de l'envoyer à Paris pour être jugé au tribunal révolutionnaire. Je n'en ai rien fait, je l'ai maintenu dans son commandement, il s'est conformé aux ordres que je lui ai donnés : il est arrive avec sa division à Toulon et le voilà. Pour moi qui ai désobéi formellement, je vous apporte ici ma tête. Vence est fait contre-amiral. Il dit dans ses mémoires : : Quand cela se passait, un des membres était dans un coin et disait : « Voilà cependant une désobéissance formelle. Robespierre...Georges Fleury, Le Corsaire Pléville le Pelley, Flammarion 2000.. Pléville attend depuis quelques semaines que le ministre puisse lui rembourser ses frais de route, quand paraît le décret du 3 sans-culottide qui chasse de Paris tous ceux qui y sont depuis moins de trois mois. Toujours sans argent, il doit partir et gagne Granville. Le gouvernement l'y charge d'un rapport sur la situation des esprits. Mais le délégué est bien mal choisi, car il n'a pas l'âme faite pour de telles besognes''Pléville-Le-Pelley : mousse, corsaire, officier de vaisseau, amiral, ministre de la Marine, 1726-1805'', Fougeray Du Coudrey Raoul, A. Dior (Granville) 1905.. * * * * * Chef de division au Ministère de la Marine . thumb||260px|Hymne républicain pour la fête des victoires dédié à Pléville Le Pelley.thumb|Ministère de la Marine, le télégraphe de Pléville. Appelé, peu de temps après, à Paris, en 1794, à la commission de la marine, il est un des trois administrateurs qui préparent la loi du 3 brumaire an III. Mis en réquisition auprès du ministre, après avoir terminé ce travail, il a l'idée d'armer en course 24 frégates qui infligent à l'ennemi des pertes cruelles et ramènent en France pour huit cent millions de prises. Peu de temps après, il est nommé chef de division au Ministère de la Marine. Il dénonce la situation catastrophique de la Marine et des Colonies. On l’écarte en l’envoyant réorganiser les forces navales à Ancône et Corfou. Georges est pressenti, par un autre révolutionnaire granvillois, Le Tourneur de la Manche, membre du Directoire pour être ministre, il refuse. Mais il recommande Truguet''Dictionnaire des ministres de la marine: 1689-1958'', Volume 58 de Kronos (Paris, France), Jean-Philippe Zanco, L'Harmattan, 2011.. Néanmoins sa recommandation reste précieuse dans les cercles du pouvoir''La Diplomatie comme expérience de l'autre: consuls français au Maghreb (1700-1840), Volume 60 de Bibliothèque des Lumières, Volume 60 de Travaux d'Histoire ethico-politique, Christian Windler, Droz, 2002.. Car il est un grand républicain : : [http://gallica.bnf.fr/ark:/12148/bpt6k441706/f1.image.r=pl%C3%A9ville.langFR ''Hymne pour la fête des victoires : le 10 prairial, l'an 4 de la République française : dédié au cit. Pléville-le-Peley, ancien officier de la marine de France.] En 1795, le capitaine Pléville Le Pelley va à Cherbourg et au Havre et annonce son arrivée à Granville dans peu de jours pour une mission secrète du Gouvernement. Ce qui annonce encore la réalité d'un projet de débarquement à Jersey et Guernesey''Les espions du Roi'', Robert Sinsoilliez, Ancre de Marine Editions, 2006. . Pléville Le Pelley se montre le plus intègre, le plus honnête des hommes à cette époque où les concussions, les dilapidations de toute espèce furent, dit-on, si fréquentes. On raconte qu'une somme de 40.000 francs lui ayant été allouée pour faire une tournée d'inspection dans les ports, il n'en dépense que 7,000 et désire faire remise de la différence à la trésorerie. Comme le Directoire ne croit pas devoir souscrire à cette intention, l'amiral consacre les fonds disponibles à l'érection d'un télégraphe sur l'hôtel du ministère de la Marine''Fastes de la Légion-d'honneur: biographie de tous les décorés, accompagnée de l'histoire législative et réglementaire de l'ordre'', A. Liévyns, au bureau de l'administration, 1844.. Depuis que les passions politiques commencent à se calmer, Pléville se voie entouré par une foule de démagogues, compromis dans les excès de la révolution, qui cherchent, à l'abri de son autorité et de sa vertu, à se réhabiliter dans l'opinion. Mais il ne se laisse pas influencer par les factieux. Bertin d'Antilly écrit : Pléville Le Pelley montre des dispositions amicales ; il cherche à rapprocher les membres du gouvernement ; il joue le rôle d'un homme de bien , et trahit l'espoir des friponsDéclaration du danger de la patrie par les anarchistes, Bertin d'Antilly, Auguste-Louis (1760-1804), Impr. des amis réunis 1796.. Il est fait vice-amiral le 9 avril 1798''Dictionnaire des marins francs-maçons, gens de mer et professions connexes aux XVIIIe, XIXe et XXe siècles: travaux de la loge maritime de recherche La Pérouse'', Jean-Marc Van Hille, Association ponantaise d'histoire maritime, L'Harmattan, 2011.. Chef de division le 22 septembre 1796, il est contre-amiral le 5 octobre 1797''Dictionnaire des marins francs-maçons, gens de mer et professions connexes aux XVIIIe, XIXe et XXe siècles: travaux de la loge maritime de recherche La Pérouse'', Jean-Marc Van Hille, Association ponantaise d'histoire maritime, L'Harmattan, 2011.. Georges se trouve entraîné au club constitutionnel de Madame de Staël. Ce club, de nuance indécise, bien que Benjamin Constant le dise composé de tout ce qu'il a d'estimable dans le parti républicain. C'est dans son sein que les hommes dont a besoin le gouvernement sont choisis''Pléville-Le-Pelley : mousse, corsaire, officier de vaisseau, amiral, ministre de la Marine, 1726-1805'', Fougeray Du Coudrey Raoul, A. Dior (Granville) 1905.. * * * * * Congrès de Lille (1797) . thumb||260px|Étienne-François Letourneur, autre révolutionnaire de Granville. Il est l’un des trois plénipotentiaires (avec Letourneur et Maret) envoyés à Lille pour des négociations, infructueuses, avec la Grande-Bretagne''L'expédition d'Egypte 1798-1801'', Tome 1, Clément de La Jonquière, Elibron classics 2001. . En effet, en juillet, Pléville Le Pelley est envoyé comme ministre plénipotentiaire, au Congrès de Lille, pour y traiter de la paix. Il se signale par sa méfiance vis à vis des Anglais. Adolphe Thiers, dans son Histoire de la Révolution, du Consulat et l’Empire écrira : ...Au contraire Letourneur et Pléville le Pelley, honnêtes gens, mais peu habitués à la diplomatie, avaient la sauvagerie révolutionnaire; ils considéraient les deux Anglais, comme des hommes dangereux, toujours prêts à intriguer et à tromper, et contre lesquels il fallait entrer en défiance. Ils ne voulaient les voir qu’officiellement, et craignaient de se compromettre par toute espèce de communication. Ce n’était pas ainsi qu’on pouvait s’entendre… rapprochements intimes. M. Maret plus habitué que ses collègues aux usages diplomatiques, s’y pressa volontiers; mais il fallut négocier auprès de Letourneur et de Pléville Le Pelley pour amener des rencontres au spectacle. '' Maret, depuis duc de Bassano plait à nos ennemis. Pitt connaît ses dispositions pacifiques. Il estime son caractère conciliant ''Correspondance, Volume 29, Correspondance, Napoléon I (empereur des Français), Impr. impériale, 1869. . Napoléon écrit : : La négociation, quelque difficile qu'elle fût par elle-même et à cause du Directoire, en raison de son esprit révolutionnaire et de son instabilité constitutionnelle, avait été habilement conduite par Pléville le Pelley, Le Tourneur (de la Manche), et Maret, qui en avait la direction principale, bons citoyens qui cherchèrent en conscience à assurer le salut de la révolution française par un traité avec son plus dangereux ennemi. * * * * * Ministre de la République . thumb|260px|Laurent-Jean-François Truguet.thumb|260px|Bataille du Nil (Aboukir), 1er août 1798. C'est pendant son séjour à Lille, le 19 juillet 1797, que le Directoire le nomme Ministre de la marine, en remplacement de l'amiral Laurent Truguet''Dictionnaire des marins francs-maçons, gens de mer et professions connexes aux XVIIIe, XIXe et XXe siècles: travaux de la loge maritime de recherche La Pérouse'', Jean-Marc Van Hille, Association ponantaise d'histoire maritime, L'Harmattan, 2011. . Sa nomination répond aux vœux de Reubell''La Diplomatie comme expérience de l'autre: consuls français au Maghreb (1700-1840), Volume 60 de Bibliothèque des Lumières, Volume 60 de Travaux d'Histoire ethico-politique, Christian Windler, Droz, 2002., qui combat les Royalistes, notamment par le Coup d'État du 18 fructidor an V (4 septembre 1797). Paul Barras le nomme à cette fonction lui-aussi du fait des idées profondément républicaines de Pléville et car il a pu apprécier ses talents en séjournant à Marseille à son retour des Indes. Effectivement, Pléville est républicain et, dans un rapport du 5 octobre 1797, il va jusqu’à surnommer Malte la république ''aristocrafanatique. Pléville Le Pelley fait partie du Cercle Constitutionnel, car il est fort attaché à la République estime R. Guyot qui explique qu'aux Anciens il avait eu les voix de la Gauche, quand il s'était agi de remplacer Letourneur au Directoire. Pourtant son arrivée au ministère comble cependant d'aise les députés très conservateurs de la Réunion. Le nouveau ministre leur apparaît dans les meilleures dispositions pour les colonies orientales''La France et la première abolition de l'esclavage: 1794-1802'', Hommes et sociétés, Claude Wanquet, KARTHALA Editions, 1998.. Pléville interpelle Bonaparte ainsi : Avant de rien commencer, général, il faut que le ministre de la marine et le chef de l'armée aient entre eux une confiance respective. Je joins la mienne à celle de la nation, mais je ne vous suis pas connu, si j'obtiens la vôtre nous irons ; sinon je quitterai sans regret le ministère. Thiers estime que Le Pelley est un vieux et brave marin, un administrateur excellent.... Ce ministre fait adopter des lois où transparaît son humanisme, sur les naufragés ennemis, aux réfugiés des colonies, en faveur des pensionnaires.... Dès quatre heures du matin il est à son bureau, où il dépouille lui-même toute sa correspondance et, avant de se rendre au Directoire à 11 heures, il a vu tous les services et donné toutes ses instructions. Pléville essaie de reconstituer un Marine de guerre, mais en vain. Cependant les affaires sont dans un déplorable état. Il n'y a ni matériel dans les ports, ni argent pour continuer les travaux et payer les équipages. J'étais sans cesse aux trousses du '' ministre des finances, nous dit Pléville. Mais le zèle du ministre de la marine ne peut suppléer à tout. Il faut, pour garder les équipages, user d'un moyen qui a réussi déjà. On prête les frégates à des particuliers pour en faire des corsaires.'' Georges démissionne le 27 avril 1798 car, comme l’écrit l’historienne Monique Le Pelley-Fonteny, il prévoit Aboukir. Il dit qu'il y a péril pour toute l'escadre dans cette folle expédition d'Égypte. Vieux et digne marin Pléville le Pelley prend Barras à part, et d'officier d'escadre à officier de bord, ils discutent le plan de l'expédition d'Égypte, qui parait une folie au ministre expérimenté, car l'Angleterre enverrait cinquante vaisseaux s'il le fallait à la poursuite de notre escadre et la briserait, comme le boulet m'a brisé cette cuisse, s'écrie Pléville Le Pelley, en frappant de sa jambe de bois la table de délibération. Barras l'écoute, mais à côté de la question militaire il y a une raison politique, l'éloignement de Bonaparte, et celle—là, Barras n'en a pas dit un mot au brave Pléville''L'Europe pendant la Révolution française'', Volume 4, Capefigue (Jean Baptiste Honoré Raymond), Jean Baptiste Honoré Raymond Capefigue, Belin-Leprieur, 1843. . Bruix, le remplaçant de Pléville, est un partisan d'une restauration de l'esclavage dans les colonies françaises. Sa nomination est une réussite du lobby colonial. Pléville devient commandant d'armes dans l'Adriatique''Dictionnaire des marins francs-maçons, gens de mer et professions connexes aux XVIIIe, XIXe et XXe siècles: travaux de la loge maritime de recherche La Pérouse'', Jean-Marc Van Hille, Association ponantaise d'histoire maritime, L'Harmattan, 2011. . Il en revient, protégeant les femmes des officiers français des bandits et des troupes ennemies. Autour de lui ses compagnons de route meurent. * * * * * Sénateur . thumb|260px|Buste de Pléville à Versailles et au Sénat. Bien qu’âgé de 72 ans, il commande quelque temps les forces navales de la Méditerranée. Mais épuisé par les fatigues d’une vie si active, Georges Pléville Le Pelley résigne bientôt ce commandement, puis s’installe à Paris, pour y vivre avec sa famille. Les honneurs viennent l’y chercher. Le Premier Consul vient de créer le Sénat et il cherche des citoyens distingués par leurs services et leurs talents. Dans la nouvelle organisation de la République, Sieyès et Roger Ducos composent le Sénat qui doit organiser les grands corps de la nouvelle constitution. Pléville Le Pelley est désigné parmi les 29 premiers citoyens''Un grand marin, Pléville Le Pelley: "le corsaire à la jambe de bois" : mousse, capitaine de vaisseau, corsaire, amiral, ministre'', Maurice Collignon, O.C.L. Carmel de Livry, 1981. Le Consulat le nomme en effet au Sénat conservateur le 24 décembre 1799''Dictionnaire des marins francs-maçons, gens de mer et professions connexes aux XVIIIe, XIXe et XXe siècles: travaux de la loge maritime de recherche La Pérouse'', Jean-Marc Van Hille, Association ponantaise d'histoire maritime, L'Harmattan, 2011.. Il loge au rue Grange-Batelière, à Paris. Puis, il est un des cinquante premiers titulaires de la Légion d’Honneur, le 2 novembre 1803. L’Empereur le fait commandant de la Légion d’honneur en 1804''La France législative, ministerielle, judiciaire et administrative: sous les quatre dynasties, contenant la chronologie historique des régens, premiers ministres, ministres et secrétaires d'Etat, conseillers d'Etat ... présidens ..., Volumes 3 à 4 de La France législative, ministerielle, judiciaire et administrative: sous les quatre dynasties, contenant la chronologie historique des régens, premiers ministres, ministres et secrétaires d'Etat, conseillers d'Etat ..., Saint-Allais (Nicolas Viton, M. de) Éditeur Didot, 1813.. Georges est appelé à la Cérémonie du Sacre et du Couronnement de l'empereur Napoléon et au couronnement de l'impératrice Joséphine, à Notre-Dame de Paris, le 2 décembre 1804''Le Couronnement de Napoléon Premier, Empereur des Français, ou, Relation historique des cérémonies fêtes et réjouissances publiques que ont eu lieu à l'occasion du sacre et du couronnement de Leurs Mejestés Impériales, avec la liste nominative des fonctionnaires présens à cette solemnité, Guerin, 1806.. * * * * * Son décès et sa descendance . thumb||260px|Louis XVIII fait Commissaire des Guerres son neveu et filleul, Auguste de Rambaud. Georges Pléville Le Pelley ne jouit pas longtemps de ses distinctions. Une maladie de quelques jours l’enlève le 2 octobre 1805, 2, rue Grange Batelière, dans le IIe arrondissement, à l’âge de près de 80 ans. Un monument simple, décoré d’une épitaphe composée par Monsieur Lemaire, lui est élevé au cimetière de Montmartre par sa famille et ses amis. A son enterrement ses successeurs négocient déjà une diminution du budget de la Marine. Caillot commence la visite des tombeaux et note les inscriptions sur les sépultures. Page 80, il retranscrit celle de Pléville Le Pelley et la traduit (il était, entre autres, professeur de latin). La date du 26 juin est éronnée, contrairement à Guidelou qui écrit le 18 juin 1726. : Ici repose Georges-René Pléville-Lepelley, né à Granville le 26 juin 1726, mort à Paris le 10 vendémiaire an XIV de la République, âgé de quatre-vingts ans, homme vraiment homme , bon père, citoyen infiniment recommandable par son amour pour sa patrie, par la pureté de ses mœurs, par un attachement à toute épreuve pour ses amis : guerrier illustre par sa valeur et par ses blessures ; il eut la jambe droite emportée dans un combat, et la jambe de bois qui la remplaça , éprouva ensuite le même sort. Les Anglais le redoutaient également, soit qu'il parcourût les mers en lançant les foudres de la guerre, soit qu'il traitât avec eux des conditions de la paix. — Ces mêmes Anglais qui avaient éprouvé sa valeur, admirèrent son humanité quand, près de faire naufrage, ils furent poussés par la tempête sur les côtes de Marseille ; le Gouvernement se glorifie d'avoir eu en sa personne, un ministre de la marine et des colonies, incorruptible, prévoyant, courageux. Le Sénat français l'écoutait comme un autre Nestor, soit qu'il délibérât, soit qu'il émît son vœu ; sa fille, son gendre, ses petits enfants, ses neveux, ses autres parens et amis, inconsolables de sa mort, lui ont élevé cet humble monument, qui, hélas ! ne doit pas toujours subsister ! Le lendemain, le président du Sénat, François de Neufchateau, qui a été ministre avec lui, prononce son éloge funèbre, dans la succursale de Saint-Thomas. Georges a élevé mon ancêtre, Auguste de Rambaud, comme un filsGuy de Rambaud, Pour l’amour du Dauphin, Anovi 2005.. Celui-ci commissaire de la Marine, sous l'Empire est fait Commissaires des Guerres à Lille, par Louis XVIII. Il accompagne le Roi à Gand. Auguste est royaliste comme beaucoup de jeunes intellectuels à la fin de l'Empire. L'influence de sa mère, Agathe de Rambaud, qui a élevé Louis XVII, semble avoir été déterminante. Au XXe siècle, Édouard Bourdet (1887 - 1945) mari de l’écrivain Catherine Pozzi (1883-1934) et son fils, Claude Bourdet, compagnon de la Libération et fondateur de L'Observateur politique, économique et littéraire et de Combat sont ses descendants. Son portrait est au musée du Vieux Granville et sa statue domine le port de la cité. On peut voir son buste au château de Versailles, et au palais du Luxembourg. * * * * * * * * * * Références Catégorie:Personnalité de la franc-maçonnerie initiée avant 1800 Catégorie:Marin d'Empire Catégorie:Corsaire Catégorie:Ministre français de la Marine Catégorie:Personnalité de l'Ancien Régime Catégorie:Militaire français Catégorie:Personnalité française de la Guerre d'indépendance des États-Unis Catégorie:Personnalité normande Catégorie:Personnalité marseillaise Catégorie:Personnalité politique de la Révolution française Catégorie:Membre du Sénat conservateur Catégorie:Grand officier de la Légion d'honneur Catégorie:Ordre de Cincinnatus Catégorie:Chevalier de l'ordre royal et militaire de Saint-Louis Catégorie:Amiral français Catégorie:Naissance en 1726 Catégorie:Naissance à Granville Catégorie:Décès en 1805 Catégorie:Prosopographie des Rambaud